


only sometimes

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that Baron doesn't like people and more that he doesn't like people leaving him behind. He was once part of a team and now he is not. Sometimes he wonders how others do it. Only sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only sometimes

People think Baron doesn't like people. So far from the truth. If anything he likes them too much. Making friends is dangerous in a business like this. He has been there, in what feels like another life. Once, he was part of a team. He thought he was going places and then suddenly he was cut, halted, and his friends and team left him behind. Alone was safe. Harder but safe. Baron has no idea how Roman does it. Sometimes he wishes he had a group like he does, could lead a room like he does. But that's only sometimes.


End file.
